


"Marines don't die, they just go to hell and regroup"

by Mooseonthehalfshell



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Historical Elements, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, War, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseonthehalfshell/pseuds/Mooseonthehalfshell
Summary: I stumbled upon a prompt from "writing-prompt-s" tumblr that was "Marines dont die, they just go to hell and regroup”, they’ve regrouped and now they’re ready to take over hell." and this came to me.





	"Marines don't die, they just go to hell and regroup"

Ewan Donovan was had been there the longest, having died the 8th of September 1916 during the Battle of the Somme. He wasn’t the first one to have died but he was the first one who didn’t succumb to wailing demons. Others from the Great War that came set up safe houses where, in the depths of the inferno, a Marine could rest in relative safety. 

When the 40s staggered their way in Donovan was appalled to hear that there had been another Great War, one that would far overshadow his. But the men and women from this war seemed more than willing to join the fight down here. 

“We’ve fought Nazis sir, they ain’t much differ'nt than demons.” Stan Rallwind told him. 

Donovan had become the leader of the Devil Dogs (the nickname seemed even more appropriate in Hell than on Earth) when soldiers came shambling in from ‘Nam. Some of those boys didn’t seem to be bothered by the demons, others seemed to not realize they were dead. But Donovan took them as they were and even let one of them, a scrawny 19 year old by the name of Jacob Holt, paint Ace of spades on helmets like they had done 'Top-side’, which had become slang for the realm of the living. 

And when the wars top-side seemed to just run into each other Donovan knew it was time, time to take the upper hand because maybe, just maybe, if they beat the demons in Hell they won’t be able to start wars on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Devil Dogs are a nickname for the Marines.  
> The ace of spades in Vietnam. I heard that the people of Vietnam viewed the ace of spades as an omen of death so soldiers stuck them in their helmets to scare them off.  
> I don't know where the names came from.


End file.
